1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a folding tent, and more specifically, to an eave structure of a tent frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Tents are made in various structural forms. Small and midsized tents are typically used for camping and are fabricated with lightweight materials for easy transport. Alternatively, larger pavilion-like folding tents are often used for outdoor sun-shading and include sturdy construction to withstand various weather conditions (e.g., wind, rain, etc.).
As shown in FIG. 1, a traditional pavilion-like tent, known in the prior art, is constructed in such a way that a roof stand 2′ is supported by four poles 1′ and overlaid with a cover cloth 3′. The sun-shading area of the tent is the roof area formed by exterior boundaries of the cover cloth 3′ that is supported by the respective poles 1′. If a user demands a relatively large sun-shading area, he or she has to prolong the respective supporting bars 21′ of the roof stand 2′, and add cooperatively several auxiliary supporting bars to secure the supporting strength for the roof of the unfolded tent. However, as a result of this, the height of the entire tent after folded is increased.
Therefore, in order to increase the sun-shading area of the unfolded tent without increasing the height of the folded tent, as known in the prior art and shown in FIGS. 2A and 2B, a tent with an eave was developed, wherein outside a respective pole 1′, an cave bracket 4′ is arranged and comprises an eave main bar 41′ and an eave subsidiary bar 42′, the eave main bar 41′ having one end pivotally attached to a fixed seat 11′ at the top end of the pole 1′, and the other end connected to an exterior boundary of the cover cloth; the eave subsidiary bar 42′ having one end pivotally attached to a sliding block 43′ and slidingly disposed on the pole 1′, and the other end pivotally attached to the eave main bar 41′. The eave stand 4′ is expanded and closed synchronically with the roof stand 2′, in such a way that the sun-shading area of the tent is efficiently enlarged, without increasing the length of the entire tent after folded.
However, the above-mentioned eave stand consists of two supporting bars, and meanwhile sliding blocks are required to be arranged on the poles additionally, so that the tent after folded has a comparatively increased volume. In addition, if one end of the eave subsidiary bar is directly attached pivotally to the sliding block of the roof stand, the eave subsidiary bar is necessarily configured in such a relatively long length for assuring a successful folding of the tent that does not satisfy practical requirements. Also, it is not possible for the user to retract the eaves when the user wishes not to use them.
To solve this problem, the applicant of the current patent application constructed an eave structure which is pivotable from a retracted to an extended position even while the tent was open. The eave is locked in the extended position with a clip by friction. This construction is more fully described in Publication No. US 2007/0051397. Even though the eaves are retractable, the eaves were not sufficiently secured by the clips and had a tendency to unlock due to external forces such as heavy wind. Thus, a retractable eave structure with a more reliable locking system was needed.